Ich vermisse dich
by Dat Aentsche
Summary: TaitoSongfic für das Zwischendurch


_**Ich vermisse dich**_

Dumpf drang ein Fluchen durch das dunkelbraune Holz der Wohnungstür, bevor ein leises „Klick" das Öffnen ankündigte. Im Halbdunkel trat ein junger Mann in den Flur; entledigte sich lustlos seiner Schlüssel und seiner Schuhe. Ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem eine wehmütige Melodie zu hören war. Schwaches Licht fiel durch einen kleinen Türspalt. Der Fernseher lief – ohne Nutzer.

Auf dem Weg landete auch die Jacke auf dem Fußboden und ward augenscheinlich vergessen.

Mit einem Seufzen stand er unschlüssig vor seiner Couch, fuhr sich durch die blonden, fast schulterlangen Haare. Sah abwesend auf den Abspann der über den Monitor lief. Sah das Blinken des DVD-Players. Er war blass.

Er trat nach hinten gegen die Couch: „Verdammt!"

Dann sank er vor den Polstern auf den Boden. Griff über die Schulter nach zwei Fernbedienungen.

Schnell waren Fernseher und DVD-Player aus- und die große Musikanlage eingeschaltet.

Er saß im Dunkeln. Nur dieser eine Song erklang.

_Irgendwann sind wir aufgewacht,_

_jetzt bin ich allein, hab dich Heim gebracht._

_Irgendwie kann ich's nicht verstehn –_

_du willst weg von mir, ich hab' s dir angesehn._

Der Kopf legte sich nach hinten auf die Sitzfläche der Couch und der Blick hatte sich aus dem Dachfenster gerichtet. Die Sterne über Tokio leuchteten. Eine erste Träne löste sich aus ozeanblauen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit leicht glitzerten.

_Es ist aus und vorbei._

_Ich will dich nur noch vergessen._

_Ich glaub so schaff ich es nicht._

_Denn wenn ich hier bleib, denk ich nur noch an dich._

Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit. Nur ein Flüstern kam über die fein geschwungenen Lippen: „Tai…"

FLASHBACK START 

Yamato Ishida hatte gerade die letzten Schüsseln mit Knabberkram auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt, als es auch schon an der Wohnungstür klingelte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des hübschen Musikers. Begann auf den Lippen, streichelte in einem hellen Rot die Wangen und verlor sich im Strahlen der ozeanblauen Augen.

„Ich komme!"

Die dunkelbraune Holztür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen zweiten jungen Mann frei: braune, unbezähmbare Wuschelmähne und schokoladenbraune Augen fielen sofort auf. Die Haut des etwas kleineren Fußballspielers leuchtete scheinbar bronzefarben. Sie schien Yamato zu rufen…

„..att..HEY MATT?"

Eine Hand wedelt aufmerksamkeitshaschend vor dem Gesicht.

„Eh? ...Oh, Hi Tai!" Das freudige Rot der Wangen schlug in Tomatenintensität um. Verlegenes Lachen und das Reiben des Hinterkopfes folgten.

„War grad noch in Gedanken…", entschuldigte sich Matt bei seinem besten Freund. Dieser winkte nur ab: „Kein Ding."

‚Sah niedlich aus', dachte der etwas Jüngere und war froh, dass der blonde Sänger schon ins Wohnzimmer vorgegangen war und somit nicht die roten Wangen Taichis erkennen konnte.

_Ich vermisse dich, jede Stunde mehr._

_Es geht nicht ohne dich, ich fühl mich nur noch leer._

_Ich will nicht länger hier sein, doch ich weiß nicht wohin._

_Glaube mir: ich vermisse dich sehr._

Knapp eine Stunde später saßen Tai und Matt gröhlend und lachend vor dem Fernseher und regten sich über Frodo auf.

„Ey, ohne Sam wär der Junge doch komplett am Arsch. Warum reißen sich dann alle um den, wenn Sam die Mehrarbeit hatte", maulte Tai und Matt stimmte ihm lauthals zu.

Weitere zwei Stunden später war Taichi selig an Yamatos Schulter gesunken und schlief.

Yamato hingegen kämpfte mit sich: Tais warmer Atem streichelte seinen Hals.

Langsam, als ob Matt sich noch nicht sicher wäre, dass sein kleiner süßer bester Freund schlief, hob er seinen Arm und begann zaghaft durch die braune Wuschelmähne zu streicheln.

‚Oh mein Gott.'

Yamatos Herz hämmerte so sehr, dass er schon fürchtete Taichi könne es wahrnehmen und aufwachen.

Doch dieser kuschelte sich unbewusst noch näher an den hübschen Blonden.

„Yama…"

Schnell zog Matt seine Hand aus den Haaren Tais zurück. Dieser schreckte ebenfalls verstört aus seinem Traum auf.

Mit hochroten Köpfen sahen sich die zwei jungen Männer an, Angst spiegelte sich in den Augen des Gegenübers.

„Tai…ich", stammelte Yamato verzweifelt vor sich hin. Wurde dann durch Kopfschütteln seitens des Fußballers ruhiggestellt: „Yamato…könntest du mich… bitte…bitte eben nach Hause fahren? Ich fühl mich nicht wohl."

Verloren.

Den besten Freund.

Die große Liebe.

_Ich vermisse dich, jeden Tag mit dir._

_Dir gehört meine Welt – du bist ein Teil von ihr._

_Es wird nie wieder sein, wie es früher mal war._

_Glaube mir: ich vermisse dich sehr!_

‚Ich Idiot muss auch noch genau in seinen Armen einschlafen. Wahrscheinlich hab ich auch wieder im Schlaf geredet… Dabei wollte ich ihn nie verlieren…und jetzt? Er ist nur noch still, wahrscheinlich dankbar, dass er mich wegbringen kann. Mich, den Perversen, den schwulen kleinen Fußballer…'

Tai kämpfte während der Autofahrt mit den Tränen. Hielt sie in der schweren Schweigsamkeit der beiden zurück.

‚Nur raus hier!'

Tai flüchtete, kaum das Yamato angehalten hatte, aus dem Auto.

Ohne Worte.

Stürmte in das leere Haus der Yagamis, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Yamato sah nicht mehr, wie sein bester Freund weinend an ihr herabsank.

FLASHBACK ENDE 

Yamato Ishida hatte versucht sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.

Ohne Erfolg.

Nachdem Tai die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, war er einfach nur losgefahren. Stumm.

Warum hatte er sich nicht zusammenreißen können? Sonst gelang es ihm doch auch…

… so halbwegs.

_Irgendwie hab ich's nie geschafft,_

_immer nur das zu tun was dich glücklich macht._

_Irgendwann werd ich dir gestehn: es war meine Schuld._

_Dann wirst auch du verstehn._

Jetzt saß Matt hier in seiner ersten eigenen Wohnung, die er mit Tais Hilfe, eingerichtet hatte.

Allein.

Er hatte sich immer zusammengerissen.

Hatte versucht seine Gefühle für den hübschen Fußballer zu verdrängen, zu unterdrücken zu vergessen.

Erfolg? Fehlanzeige!

Er war süchtig nach Taichi.

Aber durch seinen inneren Rückzug hatte er sich auch immer mehr von Tai entfernt. Sie hatten wieder öfter gestritten als sonst. Fast so wie früher.

Nie wollte er Tai traurig oder wütend sehen.

Doch mit seinem Verhalten hatte er genau das erreicht.

‚Ich hab's doch gewusst. Ich hab gewusst, dass Tai was geahnt hat…und vorhin? Da war es zu spät... Ich hab mich verraten…'

Viel zu viel Gefühl!

Die Tränen rannen über die blassen Wangen, tropften auf das schwarze, enge Hemd und hinterließen dort dunkle, kleine Flecken.

Die Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in das Fleisch der Oberarme. Vielleicht konnte Matt so den Verlust vergessen…wenigstens für einige Zeit.

Aber wieder musste der Sänger begreifen, dass Gefühle sich nicht ausschalten ließen.

_Nun ist es aus und vorbei,_

_ich will dich nur noch vergessen._

_Ich glaub so schaff ich es nicht._

_Denn wenn ich hier bleib, denk ich nur noch an dich._

Unruhe.

Unruhe ergriff ihn.

Er musste noch einmal mit Taichi reden. Musste wenigstens ein „Nein" oder irgendetwas anderes von dem jungen Mann hören, was es ihm wenigstens erleichtern würde.

Matt sprang auf. Zog sich Schuhe an, griff den Autoschlüssel und schlug die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

_Ich vermisse dich, jede Stunde mehr._

_Es geht nicht ohne dich, ich fühl mich nur noch leer._

_Ich will nicht länger hier sein, doch ich weiß nicht wohin._

_Glaube mir: ich vermisse dich sehr._

Er musste Tai wenigstens einmal sagen, dass er ihn liebte…

_Ich vermisse dich, jeden Tag mit dir._

_Dir gehört meine Welt – du bist ein Teil von ihr._

_Es wird nie wieder sein, wie es früher mal war._

_Glaube mir: ich vermisse dich sehr._

Taichi hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Irgendwann war er aufgestanden, hatte sich in seinem Zimmer vergraben.

Froh darüber, dass weder seine Eltern noch seine Schwester dieses Wochenende zu Hause waren.

Tai hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz wäre ihm herausgerissen worden.

Yamato hatte verstanden, dass Taichi ihn liebte. An diesem Abend.

An dem Abend, den sie eigentlich dazu nutzen wollten, um ihre erneuten Streitereien zu begraben…

_Nun ist es aus und vorbei._

_Ich will nur noch vergessen._

_So schaff ich es nicht._

_Denn wenn ich hierbleib denk ich nur noch an dich._

Nein.

So nicht.

Taichi stand auf, griff nach seiner Jacke und verließ hastig sein Zimmer.

Er war ohne jedes Wort verschwunden. Er musste noch mal zurück zu Yamato und sich bei ihm entschuldigen…auch wenn das den Blonden auf 180 treiben würde…

Er riss die Haustür auf, um in die Sommernacht hinauszustürmen. Doch er blieb mitten in seiner Bewegung stehen.

‚Yama?'

Matt war gerade aus seinem Auto ausgestiegen, als Tai aus der Tür gestürmt kam.

‚Wo will er hin?'

Tai erholte sich langsam von seinem Schock. Er zog die Tür sachte hinter sich zu und ging dann entschlossen auf Yamato zu - die Entschlossenheit reichte bis zur Hälfte des Weges.

Taichi sah Yamato fragend, traurig, anklagend, verliebt und vor Allem verwirrt an als dieser ihm entgegen kam: „Wa…"

Stille.

Matt hatte alle Kraft aufbringen müssen, um Taichi seinen Zeigefinger vorsichtig auf die Lippen zu legen.

Er sah hinab auf das braungebrannte, freundliche, geliebte Gesicht und begann einfach nur leise zu singen:

„_Ich vermisse dich, jeden Tag mit dir._

_Dir gehört meine Welt – du bist ein Teil von ihr._

_Es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es früher mal war._

_Glaube mir: ich vermisse dich sehr!"_

Taichis Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie sich Yamas mit Tränen zu füllen begannen…

…und mit jeder Träne mehr strahlten die ozeanblauen Augen liebevoller auf den Wuschelkopf herab…

„_Ich vermisse dich, jede Stunde mehr._

_Es geht nicht ohne dich, ich fühl mich nur noch leer._

_Ich will nicht länger hier sein, doch ich weiß nicht wohin._

_Glaube mir: ich vermisse dich sehr!_

_Ich vermisse Dich!"_

Stille. Nur das Leuchten der Sterne.

Doch wozu Worte verlieren, wenn ein Kuss so viel mehr erklären konnte?


End file.
